NightClan
by Vitani's-Chainsaw
Summary: NightClan is not a true honorable clan; it will never be placed into this category…    T for violence and language mainly. Rating might be turned to M due to later content.
1. Prologue

_**Whoo the beginning of NightClan that I've had typed up for a while. Sorry it's short but it sort of explains the basis of NightClan. This is actually based on a dream I had, funfact. It is a lot like BloodClan and the whole concept came out of the dream I had and a lot of the characters are from all different shows, movies, etc, and no they're not cats like in the real clans. Soon to have the next few chapters up!**_

_**Prologue**_

Not all clans are bound by a code. NightClan would not fall in that category.

A large cave-like home, rooms for everyone, normally shared by blood lines. Kits, elders, and queens were separated from warriors, near the back. Warriors young and old normally had a room of two or three. The higher positioned warriors normally were given their own room, and an actual bed, given much more luxury. The leader, ruthless as they came, Ares had the most luxury. He got whatever he wanted, and if not, there would be consequences.

There was another room, not many really know where thus room is. The place is a maze, designed by Ares's relatives a long time ago. It wasn't easy to look for it either with Ares's followers watching people's every move. Youngsters who learn of it are told it's for recently retired warriors. That's incorrect. Only the ones who are sent there really know what it's like in that room.

Not many visited the ruthless leader, Ares, in fact barely any. Higher warriors were appointed by him to carry on his dirty deeds, and one could become leader if something could ever happen to him.

Some warriors had compassion. Most were born into this life. Some were persuaded by lies. And when you're asked, you don't refuse. Most didn't even think of running away. Because of the fear. No one has made it out without being caught. Most knew it was impossible. Or they enjoyed the bloodshed.

When someone joins NightClan they're given a mentor, normally based on seniority and power. They're taught what really goes on around the clan, how to fight. How to kill. After a while, they're finally made warriors. There are no healers in the clan. Ares has no belief in StarClan, several still do.

Meetings are called by Ares, normally for ceremonies, battle strategies, announcements, or perhaps, ridding of enemies. Ruthless warriors enjoy the violence; others would give anything to end it. Not like they could do anything about it.

Indeed this was not a true clan. It would not fall in this category.


	2. Chapter 1

_**So, chapter 1, not to exciting of a start I suposse, but isn't that how most things begin?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Younger warrior, Eddy, sighed, putting his chin in his palm, gray eyes clouded with boredom. The dark haired boy sighed as he sat on the cold stone floor next to his sister and his poor bed, just a few blankets. His sister, Vitani's eyes reflected the same boredom, blood red hair tossed over her shoulder.

Friends and other family members stood around, like normal, sharing the same thoughts. A man with short messy brown hair had his hands in the pockets of his shorts, looking more optimized than anyone. This was Charlie, Vitani and Eddy's uncle. The other two stood like normal. The girl, their cousin, Mitsuki, dressed in dark colors like Vitani had her black and red hair cropped above her shoulders. The other was another man, Andrew, with light brown hair that was neat, and bright blue eyes, dressed more professional.

Charlie finally broke the chilly silence and spoke, in a manner of trying to act more cheery, even if what came out his mouth wasn't cheery at all. "Well, uh, isn't there a meeting today?"

"Another one?" Eddy and Vitani said in unison.

"I wonder what Ares could want now?" Andrew wondered out loud.

"Sooner or later he's gonna want a throne and butlers," Mitsuki coolly replied.

Eddy shook his head. "Everyone's already his servants," he added.

Vitani's gaze flickered to her brother. "Where's Cara?"

"With mom and grandma."

Care was their younger sister, they're half sister.. Twelve, and already a warrior, as opposed to Vitani being eighteen and Eddy seventeen.

"She should be a kit, not a warrior." Vitani commented.

"Good luck changing that," Mitsuki replied.

Andrew ignored Mitsuki. "It is unfair. Her being sent to the kit's place would be nice, but it's not as simple as that. You need at least someone like Ryan to speak with Ares, knowing him, he won't listen to us."

A flicker of sadness flashed across Andrew's eyes. Ryan wasn't just a friend, in fact his best friend. Ryan was a highly appointed warrior now, and it seems, there wasn't much time for his friends right now. Not to mention being his own self.

"It's different now," Andrew continued. "He's in power. He's the same old Ryan he's just…"

"Brain washed?" Eddy questioned with a challenge in his eyes.

Andrew sighed. "No, no he's not."

Vitani looked up at the senior warrior. "You know, if what you say is true, I can talk to him. We were friends. Maybe he'll listen. Cara can be a kit again."

"You so sure about that?" Eddy asked with a raised brow.

"It's worth a shot," Charlie chimed in. "Maybe it can happen." He took out his hands from his pockets. "For now maybe we should visit Cara and your mother."

"I wonder what they're up to," Eddy inquired. Andrew shrugged and yanked open the built in door. When they walked in the first thing they saw was Vitani and Eddy's mother, Mag, lying on her pathetic bed. She was actually beautiful, with long flowing black hair, bright blue eyes, lush lashes, and a perfect figure. She wore a flowing midnight blue dress, with tight long sleeves. The elegance of the dress matched her features, which were twisted in an expression of sorrow.

Cara was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, blonde hair neatly cropped neatly above her shoulders. Her blue eyes were drowned in curiosity.

"What's wrong mom?" Eddy questioned, trying to sound cheery with Care close by. "Feeling under the weather?"

Mag looked over to her son and gave a sad smile and shook her head.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Dear, I'm sorry… Grandmother's dead."

Charlie, Andrew, and Mitsuki all glanced over at the pair of siblings at the same time with expressions of concern. Eddy and Vitani only exchanged slight sad glances. "Well, that is upsetting, but, mom, she was sick, it was bound to happen."

Mag just closed her eyes, looked away, and sobbed a bit.

Andrew dipped his head in respect. "My apologies." Mag didn't respond.

Before anyone could say anymore, the door was thrust open by a young man in his mid-twenties with teased up black hair and dark make up covering his brown eyes. "Jetsam," Andrew breathed.

Jetsam only grimaced. "It's time for a meeting." He paid no attention to the weeping woman; he didn't even take a glance.

After giving a reluctant look, Andrew motioned to his group. "If we don't go, I don't know what will happen."

Before leaving, Eddy and Vitani cast a glance back at their mother with sympathy, then walked out the room to the dreaded meeting.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Action picks up... Yeah kinda messed up clan, but like I said, inspired by that dream of mine. Then again I can write some pretty messed up stuff.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

A crowd of warriors emerged into a clearing where in the center stood the high warriors, including Ryan, dark hair slicked back, blue eyes glowing brighter than any of the others, and dressed more casual, just a brown t-shirt and jeans. He crossed his muscular arms, watching with a more pleasant look. In the center was a tall, well built man with short black hair and a goatee. His dark eyes scanned the room carefully. On his belt was a sheath for a long broadsword, always at his side.

Andrew's group made their way through the crowd, trying to keep close eyes on each other, crossing paths with a young man, well built and tall wearing a baseball cap over black hair.

"Rob!" Charlie cheered, giving him a brief hug.

Rob's golden brown eyes gave him an uncomfortable glare, then gazed back to the rest of the group, and gave Vitani a warm smile. "Eh," he greeted in a thick Boston accent. No doubt Rob was one of the strongest and smartest warriors, and could maintain a leadership role well; he wasn't in a high position. He was Ryan's apprentice once, when he was brought into the clan. He wasn't exactly supportive at all of Ares; in fact he despised him, perhaps not invited to a high position because he never wanted to impress him.

Rob was closest with Charlie and Vitani, maybe occasionally bothered by Charlie's antics, but he cared for him and her. Not only was that he was Charlie's brother in law, and Mag's brother.

"Did you hear about-"

"My mother? Yes I know." Rob interrupted. "It was goin' to happen." He glared downwards. "She followed Ares anyways, karma I suppose."

Charlie blinked a couple times in surprise at Rob's harshness, even if he was correct. He just nodded. "Yeah," Vitani agreed. "Wonder if it will be interesting."

Rob looked up at her and gave a weak smile. "They're always interesting. Just… Not right."

"Interesting? Is that the right word?"

When they turned around they saw a young man with spiked flame red hair and bright amused emerald eyes. Two purple raindrop tattoos were drawn beneath them. Axel, an apprentice of Eddy's. Perhaps the only reason he was given an apprentice was because his step father was in a high position. They're real father, William, was killed in battle a while back. Not only was he their blood father, he acted like a real father. Jeff didn't request his children to have apprentices because they were his children, maybe to make them useful. There wasn't a moment when Eddy and Vitani didn't grieve over their dead father. A good father. And Charlie didn't stop grieving over his brother.

"Axel." Eddy said in a low voice.

The red-head smirked. "I remember you," he commented, then glancing at Vitani. "I remember you too. Not bad." She wasn't stupid; she could tell he was scanning her.

"Yeah, I remember you too," Vitani hissed before he met her gaze.

Rob narrowed his eyes and stepped up next to Vitani. "Stop sexually harassing her," he scolded. "Or I could inform someone like Ryan…"

"Ryan is a sexual harasser," Axel reminded. "He obviously wouldn't care if I, or any else is, not that I am."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Rob heard a country accent behind him and turned to a young man with scruffy light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"JT," Rob replied with a nod. "I agree."

"The meeting has begun," bellowed a deep voice. Everyone's attention turned back to Ares up front. His expression was serious, eyes cold. "I have noticed some of you have gotten soft." He continued. "Today, I change that." He turned to a muscular intimidating looking man. "Bring out our visitors." He remained calm as the man left his side and dragged back what he desired, two people, man and woman, mouths gagged, arms and legs tied, eyes filled with terror. "We had visitors the other day sneaking around. Figured they'd be good editions to our meeting."

Eddy heard Andrew gasp behind him and gazed around seeing a couple shocked expressions from him and a couple others.

"Amanda, step forward." Ares called up a woman with a black pixie cut, dressed simply. She was pretty, but under his control.

"Yes?" she asked in a calm voice as she stepped forward.

Ares motioned to the gagged woman and handed her a pistol. "Kill this outsider. Otherwise, you are not proven loyal."

The woman's brown eyes pleaded up at Amanda, brown pools begging more mercy, letting a tear drop stain her cheek. Amanda only nodded taking the gun and pointed it to the woman's forehead. The woman's eyes squeezed shut as if she waited for the pain to come. Ares put his hand on the top of the gun and lowered the gun to the woman's heart.

"They suffer more," he whispered coolly in Amanda's ear.

Anyone could see the obvious look on Amanda's face showing hesitation. She only shrugged it off and narrowed her eyes, cocking the gun. The woman kept her eyes shut as Amanda finally built up the courage to pull the trigger. A couple suppressed gasps as the woman fell back wards from her knees, whimpering in pain as crimson spread from her shirt and seeped to the stone floor. No one moved, perhaps a couple flinched and looked away, not wanting to see that red leaking on the floor anymore.

Finally the whimpering stopped and all movement left the outsider's body. The man stared in shook with wide, frightened eyes. Ares sent Amanda away again and looked back at the crowd. "Andrew!" he called out."

Slowly, Andrew walked up, giving Ryan a glare before standing before Ares. "Yes?"

"Kill this man," Ares ordered. "And prove yourself loyal."

Andrew gave a brief glance to the frightened man, pleading as the woman had with his eyes. "Afraid I cannot," he replied calmly, looking back at him.

The leader was taken aback by this. "What did you say?"

"I said I will not."

Ares's expression turned to a scowl, eyes narrowed in raging slits. "You can but you won't."

"You're right, I won't."

Ares grimaced. "I'll give you one more chance: kill him now."

"I will not it's a crime."

"It's a way of life."

"Not according to the warrior code."

After a glare of contempt, Ares began to cackle. "Code? Fool, you could have proven yourself loyal, you could have been useful." Ares turned away. "But you are no use to me. Xavier, Jetsam, take him away."

Some gasped and starred in shock who were associated with Andrew. Andrew gazed over at where Ryan stood, eyes hoping and praying for help. But nothing. Ryan only glanced back to Andrew and returned only an apologetic continence. Andrews expression changed from pleading to cold and betrayed, mixed with confusion..

Jetsam and Xavier each took an arm and dragged Andrew away. He didn't fight back, he just gave Ryan a hurt look before being taken away. No one could do anything. Just stare in shook. Rob glared with wide, amazed eyes at his previous mentor.

Ares took the gun and quickly shoot the prisoner in the head, killing him quick. "I'm rather disappointed," he dryly remarked. "Meeting is over!"

Rob continued to glare at Ryan and began to shake his head. "H-how could he do this?" he whispered, eyes narrowing. Vitani next to him shook her head and looked over to Charlie as warriors and apprentices began to clear out.

"Suppose we'd better get a move on," Charlie commented, beginning to walk away.

After hesitation, Rob gave a nod and turned, only being stopped quickly by the person standing right behind them. A tall man with short blonde hair and bright piercing blue eyes. His expression was calm with a slight smile. His hands were in the pockets of his long tan pants with a blue sweater over a pale button up. "Bishop," Rob breathed.

"Rob," Bishop greeted in a warm, but calm way. Another one high in power. Mostly by his skill and just maybe the way he talked. "Been a while since we've spoke."

Rob only nodded, keeping skeptical look, mainly because of what had just happened.

"You are quite the warrior," Bishop continued. "I'm actually impressed."

"Thank you." Rob tried to remain calm like he did.

Bishop glanced briefly to where Ryan was exiting, and then back to Rob. "You must be disappointed."

"How so?" Rob's eyes shifted to where Bishop looked and then back.

"Your mentor. He didn't seem to have the guts to speak up about Andrew." Rob shrugged slightly. "Then again I suppose he couldn't."

Rob's expression was a glare now. "Where is Andrew?"

"Oh, I'm guessing being dragged around by Xavier and Jetsam, I presume."

"I meant to where," Rob's voice was quieter this time and looked down.

"Oh, then in that case," Bishop cleared his throat. "A private room."

Rob looked back up and met his gaze with a weak smile. "Aren't we friends Bishop?"

Bishop smirked and let out a soft chuckle. "What else would we be, Rob?"

"Then tell me where he is." Rob gave a challenging continence.

"Hmph," Bishop let out giving a slight nod and smirk. "Perhaps you can ask Ryan, your mentor." He leaned in slightly and said the next thing quieter. "See if he's still loyal to you."

Bishop gave Rob a final look before walking away, leaving him drowning in his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Well here is Chapter 3, one of the main aspects inspired by my dream. R&R please and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Andrew was thrown into a large room, a gray room, walls dull, after a long drag by two muscular warriors. The gray door was immediately slammed shut after Andrew was basically tossed inside. He shivered at the cold stone beneath him and sat up, looking around, seeing five other faces around him. Four males, one female. As the cold made his skin quiver and staring up at the figures, it almost made him think helplessly maybe death as a punishment could be worse than this, locked up so coldly. If he was dead, at least StarClan would be waiting for him and with that thought, he felt a glimmer of hope and pushed those thoughts away-even with the worry pulsing at him while the betrayal of his best friend still sinking in.

"New guy?" questioned the muscular man with dark curly hair.

Andrew looked directly at him, wondering thoughts in his head and nodded.

"Another one," murmured the Latino young woman with long, wavy, reddish brown hair. Another man, the youngest man, maybe late twenties nodded himself. He was Indian with thick, black hair and deep brown eyes wearing a faded blue button up and jeans.

The Indian stranger knelt to Andrew and held out his hand. "Hey, man. Sorry this happened to you. I'm Lawrence Kutner," he introduced before helping him up and shaking his hand. "You are?"

"Andrew Savage. You know, it's amazing we actually have the ability to keep our last names."

Lawrence Kutner nodded. "I agree Savage. I'll introduce you." He motioned to the Latino girl. "This is the lovely Jessica."

Jessica gave a weak smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

"You seem familiar," Andrew commented. "Maybe I've seen you sometime."

Lawrence nodded, then motioned to an older man with white hair and bright blue eyes. "This is Tom, you might know him."

Tom dipped his head to Andrew and shook his hand as well. "Welcome." He spoke with a New York accent.

Lawrence next nodded to a very tall man with a fedora hat and long black trench coat. The shadow of his hat made his amber eyes mysterious. "This is the funniest man you will ever meet, this is Freddy."

"I know you too. You're Mitsuki's father." Andrew stated. "You spoke out during a meeting."

Freddy spoke, almost in a proud manner. "Yep, sure did and sure am."

Kutner finally motioned to the curly hair man. "This is-"

"Burton," Andrew finished. "I haven't seen you in moons since…"

"Since that meeting," Burton said, nodding. "I know."

Andrew sighed and looked around. "So this is where they go." He almost said that to himself.

"What did you do, if that's not too personal?" Jessica asked.

Andrew sighed again. "I said no to murder an outsider."

"No," Lawrence gasped.

"Yes. And Ryan didn't do anything."

"Well, I wouldn't expect-"

"You don't understand. He was my best friend."

"I'm so sorry," Jessica apologized.

Freddy pat him on the back. "Should I get him next time I see him?"

Andrew gave a weak smile, but that only lasted so long. "So what did you guys do?"

Tom and Jessica exchanged glances. "We had this escape plan hatched a while ago, you may have heard about that," Tom explained. "Some others were involved but we got caught. Jessica and I got the blame." Jessica looked down, almost in a disappointed manner.

Freddy shrugged. "Made a couple jokes during a meeting. I thought it was funny."

"Since when does Ares have a sense of humor?" Lawrence questioned coolly.

Andrew nodded in agreement.

"I was like you and rebelled in a way," Burton informed. "Not a good idea."

"But for a good cause," Lawrence pointed out.

"Andy you?" the new man asked him next.

Lawrence sighed, but began. "I probably have the most unique story. I didn't defy him, I didn't say no to an order, but I… Recommended a healing program."

Andrew gave a confused look. "He threw you in here for that?"

Lawrence nodded. "I want to heal people, not hurt them. I think he's afraid of being rivaled in power, a healer could do that. And he doesn't believe in StarClan. Maybe I offended him, I don't know. I asked to speak with him and you can see what happened." He motioned around the room.

"That's awful, what a good idea," Andrew commented sadly.

Lawrence shrugged. "I'm used to this. Most stay here some moons to learn their lesson, me on the other hand…" he trailed off and looked down. "I won't have that luxury."

"Why not?"

Lawrence looked him straight in the eye now. "I've figured that out a long time ago. He thinks I'll get out, spread my idea, and over throw him." He turned and walked ot the center of the room to where a fire pit was located. "We don't get much heat from this pitiful thing, but at least it's something." He unsheathed a dull knife and a flint from his pocket and began to scratch at the side of the flint above the pit, trying to start a spark.

Andrew glanced over to his new friend. "And would you?"

Finally a spark eventually began a small fire and Lawrence set down the tools and just glared at the small flames. "Would what?"

"Spread the word."

Kutner continued to gaze at the flames that reflected in his deep brown eyes, only making it more obvious the resentment and almost dull look in his eyes. Like the dull look of lost hope burning there. "I'd do everyone a favor," he stated. "After what's happened, yes, I would."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Didn't think it would be this short. Oh well. Please R&R and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"I can't believe that just happened," JT murmured.

"Well, believe it, country boy," Charlie replied, sounding just as disappointed.

"You guys remember Burton?" Eddy suddenly asked.

Everyone paused but Vitani spoke. "What about him?"

"Burton did the same thing, he was taken away, and maybe they're in the same place now?"

"Or they're dead," Mitsuki murmured.

"That's awful!" JT replied.

"Oh, it's just so stressful! I don't know what else to think!"

"You guys remember that apprentice I had?" suddenly spoke another voice. Axel's. Rob, who had caught up sneered at him.

"Who invited you?"

"No one, get off my back. Anyways she regretted joining this clan so some others hatched an escape plan and she got involved. She offered, I declined, and I haven't seen her since. And it was after she became warrior."

"Umm a lot of people regret joining," Charlie pointed out. "Or hate that they were born her, at least that's me."

Several sighed and Vitani looked down the hall and saw a tall, muscular main with short dark hair and light blue eyes. "Guys, I'm going to talk to Ryan," Vitani told the group.

"Why?" Rob asked.

"Tell you later," Charlie cut in and nodded at Vitani as if saying 'good luck'.

Vitani was about to walk away but Eddy said something else. "You sure you gonna go solo?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She watched them go off, then turned to walk away and managed a few yards before something gripped her wrist and wouldn't let her move on. She turned and recognized who the red-head was. Axel.

"Let go."

"No, not until I know why you want to talk to him," he spoke in a calm, carming tone, but that would work.

"Let go, he's gonna leave!"

He tightened his grip. "Guess you'd better tell me."

He narrowed her eyes before twisting her body and spun out of his grip, forcing him to let go, otherwise, would suffer from a twisted wrist. But he only chuckled. "You underestimate me," she hissed before turning and leaving with a quickened pace now. Lucky for her, Ryan hadn't left quite yet. "Hey, Ryan, we need to talk."

Ryan turned to her and gave a slight smile. "Oh, Vitani. What can I do for you?"

"Listen, I've been meaning to tell you my younger sister Cara is too young, she can't be a warrior. Sure she was born into this clan, but she is too young, send back to the kits or at least the apprentices. I decided I can trust to ask you about this."

Ryan gave a thoughtful expression. "And you've come to request that?"

Vitani sighed. "Yes."

After thinking for a moment a sly smirk spread across his lips that couldn't be interpreted as good. The look in his blue eyes changed from thought to mischief. Her heart began beating faster and she took a few cautious steps back.

"That's gonna cost you," he told her, continence completely different now.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to keep her tone strong even if dread began to sink in.

Ryan leaned forward slightly and spoke next with a softer tone. Not quite gentle, but something else. "It will come with a price." His voice had some sort of cool charm to it and his eyes looked up and down once.

Vitani could never mistake what that meant, no other words were needed to explain. She shivered a bit from that seeming hunger in his blue gaze and that crafty smirk on his face. It only meant the one thing he desired.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hope your enjoying if your reading! Back to our poor prisoners... R&R please and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5**

All six outspoken prisoners sat around the fire pit that had dancing flames flickering inside, gazing at the burning embers. The flickering flames seemed to snicker at the captives, as if mocking them as the fire reflected in their eyes.

Burton let out a sigh. "Wonder what's going on outside these walls," he wondered out loud.

Jessica shrugged. "People sleeping? Hunting?"

The door suddenly opened and an unknown figure tossed a cloth bag into the room without warning and slammed the door behind him. Kutner turned to the door, and then stood up to walk over to pick up the bag. "Speaking of hunting," he murmured as he brought it back to the circle. "They give us one of these if we're lucky, twice a week."

That made Andrew really notice how skinny everyone here was. Burton and Freddy have obvious lost a lot of weight since he last saw them. Burton used to have so much more muscle, but so much less now. And Jessica, she was so beautiful, but her shirt seemed almost loose on her with that slim stomach, plus her thin legs only adding onto the image even more.

"Why don't they just let us starve?" Andrew asked.

"Maybe because we'll be a use later? I don't know, but I guess I'm not gonna complain." Andrew nodded and watched Kutner take out the dead fish medium sized. "Looks like we got lucky. We got two of these. But most likely we'll only have this 'till next week."

"Only two?" Freddy asked.

"Do you want quality or quantity?"

"I'll take quality," Freddy decided after a pause.

"I suggest we share one and save the other for later," Tom suggested.

Kutner nodded, keeping the one fish out and stuck his knife in the prey before holding it above the fire. "We're forced to do it this way," Kutner explained to Andrew. "I hope you got a decent mean before you were thrown in here."

The prisoners looked expectantly at Andrew.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Food is so scarce lately."

Tom nodded, in and understanding way. "It's understandable."

As the fish continued to cook, Lawrence glanced over to Andrew. "So, you got any family in the clan?"

"Not family, but friends. Very good friends."

"Still got the good old group?" Burton asked. "Still got Charlie and all them?"

"Of course they do!" Freddy assured, then his expression turned more serious as he looked at Andrew. "They are right?"

"Yes, yes, of course!"

"Who's Charlie?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe the second funniest guy around."

Freddy smirked. "I still hold my title."

"Didn't you say you were friends with Ryan?" Lawrence asked.

"Not was, am. It's just hard."

"And Rob's still fine?" Burton asked. "I'm guessing he must be devastated over Ryan's change?"

"Rob's fine, I admire him a lot. Well, unfortanatly his mother just died."

The rest of the prisoners widened their eyes in shock and in sympathy. "Aww," Jessica cooed.

"That's sad," Lawrence sighed. "Did she have grandchildren, you know, other than Mitsuki," he glared at Freddy who just grinned. "I've heard much about her already."

"I trust she's fine as well, even without her father?" Freddy questioned.

"Yeah she is. She's a very bright young woman. And there's Eddy and Vitani, Mag and, well, you may remember William."

Tom looked up at him. "William Easton? Yes, yes I knew him."

"Good man," Freddy commented. "Good brother too."

"His kids are good, cleaver and kinda crafty too. Inseperable. Ever meet them Kutner?"

Lawrence shook his head.

"Hopefully someday you can meet them."

Lawrence looked at the fire a moment, giving a sad expression, doubting he could fufil that request, remembering what he had told Andrew earlier about his release, but gave a fake but weak smile and replied, "Hopefully I can." With that he took the fish away from the fire and let the now cooked prey slide off his weapon onto the stone floor. "I'll split it up." He carefully cut the fish up in six small sections, removing meat from bone. He took off his jacket and placed the six sections of meat on it and began to take it around and served it with his knife. "Careful, it will be hot."

"Thank you, Lawrence," Tom responded.

"No problem," he replied before sitting down and beginning to eat his own food.

"Do you have family here, Kutner?" Andrew asked.

Lawrence stayed silent for a few moments before letting out a sigh and began his story. "I was brought here when I was young, Ares's father was leader. My parents… My parents were found in our ran-shacked home with me. Because we were so close to clan base we were considered invaders, but mom and dad didn't know. When I was six they murdered my parents… I saw the whole thing."

Jessica, Tom, Freddy, and Burton all dipped their heads in sorrow.

"Oh, am so sorry!" Andrew apologized, almost wishing he didn't ask.

Lawrence raised a hand to stop him from saying anymore. "It's alright, that happened a long time ago. Anyway, they took me to their place dumped me to a queen until I was ready to be apprenticed."

"Andrew shook his head sadly. "That's terrible! I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. I guess the worst part is just the memories." For a few moments it seemed like he was zoned out, lost in some memory. "Just remembering my mother begging for our lives." He shuddered it away. "Where you born here, or…?"

"No, Ryan and I were recruited. Ironically mentored by some of our top notch mentors."

"You were mentored by…?"

"Negaduck, you?"

"Do you know of Gregory House?"

"House? Yes I do."

"Well, he injured his leg in battle so we walks with a limp. Now he resigns with the elders."

"Hmm, should have thought bout that," Freddy joked.

"You don't even act your age," Burton told him.

"So what? People would serve me then."

"Well, your family."

"Same difference."

Andrew weakly smiled at looked to Freddy and Tom. "What about your mentors?"

"Didn't I just specify I was an old guy?" Freddy told him. "They've been wiped away for a while."

"Mine's been gone as well," Tom stated with a nod.

Andrew looked to Jessica. "You know Axel?"

"Met him. Other friends know him better, but yes."

"Well if you get to know him he's not that bad. I offered him the escape plan, but he said it was suicide."

"He wasn't completely right," Freddy pointed out.

"I saw him at the meeting," Andrew told Jessica.

Her brown eyes glittered with something. Sorrow? Apathy? Regret? Andrew couldn't tell.

"Do you miss him?" he inquired.

"You could say I do a bit, but I don't think he's that proud of me now, but… How is he?"

"He seems fine, kind of a flirt. Doesn't mention you."

Jessica looked down. "Expected. So who's he flirting with." She looked at Freddy. "And I don't have any feelings for him before you say so. Besides, can't really carry a romantic relationship here."

"Ah, but Burton's a strapping young man," Freddy corrected earning several snickers.

"I just caught him scanning a girl," Andrew told Jessica.

"He's a guy," Lawrence reminded."Bound to do that."

Andrew shrugged then said, "Anyway, I have a question."

Lawrence leaned in. "I'm listening."

"Are there ever some sort of… Visiting days?"

Tom and Jessica exchanged glances.

"Well, Savage," Kutner started and cleared his throat. "There are, technically. However, there is a catch."

"What kind of catch?"

"Every so often we're lead into this other room," he glared to another stone door, barely visible against the stone walls. "That's where it leads. It's slightly bigger there, but no prey."

"And people can come and-"

"There's the catch. They can. If they know the way around. This place is like a maze, built by great architects before us. If our friends knew how to get there, great, and if they don't, it won't happen. And too many can't visit, or it's done."

"I had a friend who knew his way here," Tom informed. "But he's gone now."

"And we're taken there?"

Burton nodded. "Someone will unlock the door and let us in, but there are guards watching very carefully."

"If they found their way…"

"We can speak again," Lawrence told him. "You know, my mentor does know the way here."

"And he'd know?"

Lawrence nodded. "I don't know how lucky your friends would get to talking with him about it. Do they know him?"

"I believe so. My biggest question is why?"

"Why what?"

"Why this is even allowed, the maze thing, just-"

"Maybe it's to help keep our loyalty when we get out. But I think this whole maze thing is a taunt. We know our friends have a chance at seeing us, but look, they have that slimmest chance. Hardly anyone really knows that puzzle. It's almost a mock saying 'hey look at this chance you, shame it will never happen so keep dreaming'," Lawrence explained with an emotion drowning his voice.

"That's… Rather cruel."

He nodded. "There only two thing we really own here: Decency and hope."


End file.
